Cendrillion
by Abigail.S.P
Summary: Based on the YouTube video "Cendrillion" by LuciaSatalina. I'd recommend seeing it if you haven't- especially if you're going to read this! WARNING SUPER ANGSTY. There is no happy ending. If I didn't write this, I wouldn't read it. I wrote it and I hate it.
1. DISCLAIMER

WARNING

This story contains SPOILERS from my other story "An Unfair Deal with the Lord of Destruction".

If you aren't reading that, or don't care, feel free to proceed.

This is still an unrelated stand-alone fic.


	2. Cendrillion

Marinette Dupain-Cheng can't remember the exact moment she fell in love. Sure, he was handsome, with soft, gorgeous blond locks, and clear green eyes that always shone with kindness. But that had been meaningless to her; when they had first met she had hated him immediately. She thought he had played a cruel trick on her, only to learn it was the Duchess Chloe Bourgeois, and he had merely taken the blame. Of course he had, he was a servant of the castle.

She had misjudged Rien so badly, he was so kind, so loving, so selfless, so overwhelmingly _good_. Honestly, she had been doomed to fall in love with him. Miraculously, he had fallen in love with her as well. They met every day at noon and picnicked together. Rien would tell her bad puns, and she would feed him pastries from her family's bakery in a poorly concealed attempt to make him stop. It was wonderful.

It wouldn't last.

Rien never spoke of his parents. But Marinette was able to gather that his mother had died, and that King Gabriel Agreste was responsible. Marinette hated the Agrestes. They had appointed the Bourgeois as lords over the village, and ever since then, taxes had been so high her family had to struggle to get by, despite their renowned pastries. They couldn't afford life-saving medicine one cruel winter… and her mother Sabine had passed away. Not to mention the fact that King Gabriel had done absolutely nothing about the akuma threat that tormented his people. Rien always seemed to carry a deep sadness within him, and Marinette personally blame the King.

She'd do anything if it meant easing Rien's sadness.

* * *

The beginning of the end started innocently enough.

"Princess! There's going to be a ball in the castle," Rien told her eagerly, his eyes shining, " _Every_ girl in the kingdom is invited to attend. Please Mari, say you'll come!"

"Me at a ball?" Marinette laughed, "Rien, I haven't a thing to wear. Besides, you couldn't pay me to attend anything hosted by the _Agrestes_."

Rien fidgeted nervously, "What it… what if there was a way to stop everything? To stop Hawkmoth? What if one of the Agrestes… what if he changed everything?"

Marinette sighed, "I'd do anything if it meant ending King Gabriel's tyranny. Heck, I'd even consider marrying an Agreste."

Rien perked up, and Marinette blinked at him confused, "Great! Please come then? For me?"

"Why? What's going to happen?"

"You'll see!" Rien said excitedly. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he left. "I promise you Marinette, soon the kingdom will be better."

* * *

Marinette spends the next week slaving over a dress appropriate enough to wear to the ball. It is pink, it takes forever to make, but it is finally done and it is _gorgeous._

And then Chloe Bourgeois sees it, and tears it up in a fit of jealous rage.

Marinette runs to the meadow she meets Rien in, sobbing. She's let him down, she can't go to the ball now.

Rien is already there looking sorrowful. He looks up alarmed and distressed to see Marinette's tears.

"Marinette," Rien cries, "Please Mari, tell me, what happened?"

"Chloe," Marinette sobbed, "She tore my dress. I can't go to the ball. I'm sorry, Rien, I know how much you wanted me to come."

Rien scoffs, "Forget the ball. I was wrong. I thought the King would listen to the Prince for once. Turns out I was wrong about him. Again."

"The Prince shouldn't be begging the King for permission," Marinette spit out, "He's, he's nothing but a coward. Nothing will ever change. The King will always allow the villagers to starve. And the prince is the coward who enables him. I told you Rien, the Agrestes are all the same."

Rien tightened his grip on her, "You're right Mari. The prince is nothing but a coward…"

Marinette looks up alarmed to see how distressed Rien is. He's shaking and it _absolute breaks her heart_ because _how dare_ the Agreste's do this to the man she loves. Marinette rubs his shoulders trying to comfort him, "Rien? Rien please, are you okay?"

"I just need to take care of something princess," he kisses her and leaves quickly.

Marinette is distressed. She's worried. She wants Rien to never look that way again, she'd do _anything_ to just make him happy. This is all King Gabriel's fault. First he takes her mother, now Rien? She burns angrily, if only there was a way to get rid of him, if only she could take the entire kingdom down-

" _Hello Miss Fortune_. _My name is Hawkmoth and I believe we could be of mutual assistance to one another."_

* * *

The task is easy. Her akumatized state has given her a black satin gown with blood red jewels scattered throughout and a beautiful tiara. She'll be able to attend the ball looking like someone of noble blood, making it easier to get close to the royals. All she has to do is assassinate Prince Adrien Agreste with the small jeweled knife Hawmoth gave her, ending the Agreste bloodline permanently. King Gabriel, for all his faults, loves his son, and his death would bring him to his knees.

Marinette would never murder someone in cold blood. But she's not Marinette, she's Miss Fortune, and she'd happily paint her soul black in order to protect Rien.

* * *

 _"Tell me, Marinette, do you wish for Rien to be free of his pain and suffering? To never feel bad ever again?"_

 _"Yes, more than anything! I'll do anything! Please, I can't bear knowing he's being hurt."_

 _"Kill the prince, and Rien will be free of the King's grasp."_

 _"As you wish Hawkmoth. I will deprive the King of everything he has,"_

 _"Be the Miss Fortune that ends the Agreste line!"_

* * *

Ladybug is the name Miss Fortune gives to announce her presence. The Prince makes a beeline straight for her, wearing a black mask and outfit as Hawkmoth said. He introduces himself as Chat Noir and confesses that he isn't who he says he is. Miss Fortune wonders why he bothers with a fake name if he's just going to admit he's the prince. Chat Noir asks to dance with her, and she humors him. He's kinder than she expected, and she's starting to have a bad feeling about this. He admits he's weak when it comes to his father and that he needs to find a wife immediately so that he can take over. It's when he makes a pun that she cracks and tries to excuse herself. She has to leave, she _needs_ to leave before Hawkmoth makes her do something she'll regret-

She feels the compulsion to stab him, and as she tries to leave, Chat grabs her and prevents her from leaving.

"Wait! Lady- _Marinette_ wait, I need to ask you something," Chat embraces her and kisses her cheek in a way that is horrifyingly familiar, "Princess, I've been wanting to ask this for a long time. Would you do me the honor of-"

 _NonononononononononONONONONONONONONONO_

Marinette's hand moves against her control.

The knife cuts deep into the black fabric.

Red blossoms out.

 _Nononononononononononononononononononononono._

Chat Noir collapses to the ground eyes wide.

 _Nonononononononononononononononono_

The mask falls off. Rien stares at the red spreading across his chest uncomprehendingly.

 _NO_

Marinette's screaming, she's sobbing, and she's holding Rien so delicately. No, she's holding _Adrien Agreste_ , the Prince, Chat Noir, and her love as he lays dying in her arms.

"Please don't cry, ma princesse" _That stupid nickname makes so much more sense now and Marinette can't take it_. "Shhhh. Please, princess, smile for me. Just a for a little while longer."

Chat Noir smiles weakly at her and struggles to lift his arm to caress her cheek.

"As promised," Hawkmoth whispers in her head, "Adrien Agreste has been freed from his misery. Look at how happy he is to die in your arms. He'll die happy, and he'll never feel bad again. _He'll never feel again._ "

Adrien Agreste uses the last of his strength to kiss her forehead one last time. Then he closes his eyes for the last time.

Marinette's keening wail rips through the air. She sobs brokenhearted as she realizes that she's killed Rien. She sobs because she was willing to kill an innocent. She sobs because she's beyond redemption in her own eyes.

She rips her dress and tosses her tiara away in disgust. Did she really fall for the lies of Hawkmoth?

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug, Hawkmoth's assassin, Adrien Agreste's lover and would be fiancé, does nothing to defend herself as the castle's soldiers descend on her. When King Gabriel lets out an anguished shriek upon discovering Adrien's death Marinette feels some sympathy for the cold ruler. When he stabs her with the same knife she used to kill Adrien in a fit of anguished rage, she understands.

She dies, branded a traitor.

And so ended the Agreste line, Adrien's Agreste's pain and suffering, and his very existence. As promised.

And thus ends this miserably wretched tale.

* * *

Author's Note: This is a story unrelated to any of my others. I promise you "An Unfair Deal with the Lord of Destruction" will have a happy ending.


End file.
